This invention relates to an apparatus for maintaining the water level in a Christmas tree stand.
Conventional tree stands normally only contain between two to four quarts of water. A dry tree may require approximately one and a half quarts per day. Thus, the owner must fill the tree stand daily, or at least every two days. Should the tree stand become dry, the tree will dry out which results in needle drop which is not only inconvenient but also poses a fire hazard.
Many different types of tree waterers have been previously provided. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,304 issued to Thomas, a water reservoir is suspended within the branches of the tree with the reservoir furnishing water to the tree stand by gravity. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,342 which issued to Morris, a container of water is located remote of the tree stand with water being supplied to the tree stand through a pressure head developed within the water reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,026 issued to Hambrick discloses a device similar to the Morris invention except that a manually operated water valve is provided between the water reservoir and the tree stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,224 issued to Weckesser discloses a water reservoir located remote of the tree stand and connected thereto by means of a flexible tube. When it is desired to add additional water to the tree stand, the water reservoir is manually raised to cause the flow of water from the reservoir to the tree stand.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an automatic Christmas tree waterer.
A further object of the invention is to provide an automatic Christmas tree waterer which will supply water to a tree stand without the constant attention of the owner.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tree waterer including a monitor positioned in the tree stand which will energize a solenoid valve when the water drops to a predetermined level within the tree stand to supply water from a water reservoir to the tree stand.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an automatic tree waterer which is convenient to use.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an automatic tree waterer which is aesthetically attractive.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.